


Star Crossed

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: Throughout his life, Lotor has loved and lost many times. Finding his soulmate across the stars he is left to love and lose that love many times.





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Soulmate AU series I've had in mind since before S6. This is part one of 5 planned parts at the moment, I hope you all enjoy and take the time to leave a comment or click the kudos if you enjoyed it :)
> 
> This takes place in Lotor’s teenage years, a time when he was wrought with confusion over his father and finding solace in an unforeseeable way.

The crowd hollered as a young, plain looking Galra landed the final blow on his massive foe; a loud thud echoing throughout the gladiator pit as they hit the dirt. The young Galra panted, exhausted, he raised his sword triumphantly to the crowd as their cheers became deafening. His eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find the ringleader, the object of his hate towards the Empire, the one who decided to continue this barbaric tradition, emperor Zarkon.  
   
However he could not find the Emperor in his usual seat, instead he saw a young halfbreed, the crowned Prince, in his place. The Galra’s eyes narrowed, he hated the Empire, what it stood for, what it chose to do to him and others like him. The crowd’s cheers soon became a chant of his name.  
   
 _Ryn, Ryn, Ryn, Ryn_  
   
He hated hearing his name chanted like this, to hear people enjoy his victory at the cost another’s death. It poisoned his thoughts to think that those with all this power could enjoy such a brutal show, that his own people could enjoy watching the slaughter of one another for entertainment purposes.  
   
“The next round shall be between Brodar and Kyzac.” A small, miserable looking Galra announced as he hobbled towards the centre of the pit. The miserable Galra was half of Ryn’s height with glowing yellow eye prosthetics. He began directing Ryn back towards the holding cells, the only home he’s ever known. The miserable looking Galra placed Ryn’s cuffs back onto his. Ryn never got to see the other fights; he was always lead back towards his cell before the next match would begin.  
   
Ryn sat against the wall of his dimly lit room, left to his own thoughts. Four small walls entrapped him; his cell had a small circular window to peer out of and two small metal cots in the far corners of the room. He began to wonder if he would get another cellmate, but his heart hoped he would not. His last cellmate had wound up becoming one of his opponents, and as the saying goes, _victory or death_. Even if it meant having to slaughter someone he called a friend. He sighed loudly, and pushed those thoughts away, _not today_. He won’t think about Nuntok, not now, not ever again.  
   
He hugged his knees close to his chest, in a feeble attempt to will himself out of existence. All Ryn ever wanted was his freedom, but that was never part of the fates design for him. He cast his eyes up towards the small camera in the ceiling of the room that was always watching his every move. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip, attempting to imagine a life outside of this cell. Imagine a life where he was never sent to the pits as a child, _a life where he was free_. He became so lost in his imagination that he never heard the door to the cell slide open.  
   
A tall slender figure stood in the doorway, with a mane of silver and irises so blue it would put the ancient forgotten oceans of Altea to shame. His clothes were more ornate than most of the Galra that had been in the crowd, but the colours matched the Emperor’s more so than the others. The figure took one step into the cell before speaking, “you are the warrior that was in the pit today correct?”  
   
Ryn let his knees go in an instant and looked up with wide eyes to meet those oceans, and he realized instantly who those eyes belong to, _prince Lotor_. He took a few moments to rationalize why the crowned Prince came to his cell, the silence filling the cell with a thick uneasy edge.  
   
 _What could the crowned Prince want with someone like him_?  
   
Ryn stood up, noting how the Prince was shorter than himself. Ryn took another brief moment before he finally composed himself and replied.  
   
“Yes I am, but why are you here?” Ryn asked, looking over the Prince, suspicion coated Ryn’s words and gaze.  
   
“You are quite a natural with the sword.” Lotor chose to ignore Ryn’s question as his eyes trailed over the small room, this irked Ryn. How dare someone of such status treat him so casually when it was his fault that he was trapped here, and not even look him in the eye at that.  
   
“I know I am. Now just imagine how much more dangerous I would be if they had actually bothered to train me.” Ryn replied as he eyed the Prince, his brows arched in irritation. This wasn’t the first time he had seen prince Lotor, however it was the first time the Prince had ever made his way to his cell, “now why would the crowned Prince come to a place like this?”  
   
Ryn watched Lotor carefully, doing everything to read him, observe him. Lotor looked behind himself before shutting the door to the cell, stepping further inside, “I simply wanted to commend you. I have watched you numerous times in the pit, you are quite the warrior.”  
   
“I believe the term you actually mean is _slave_.” Ryn’s eyes narrowed, he used his words like he uses his sword, precise and to the point.  
   
Lotor’s eyes narrowed as he eyed Ryn. A tall figure for a common Galra; bright red pupils in a sea of yellow sclera, a single horned ridge following from the top of Ryn’s skull down to the base of his skull. He had a sharp jawline with a small mouth, his fangs slightly protruding out regardless if his mouth was open or closed. Lotor could see the faint marks of scars from years of battling, and he began to wonder how long Ryn had been forced to fight in the pits for.  
   
“You’re staring _your highness_.” Ryn chimed in, breaking Lotor’s train of thought. Ryn had a smug smirk as he watched the Prince blink in surprise. He was not accustomed to being called out, especially by a commoner, “now what is the real reason you came down here?”  
   
Lotor was surprised again. He was not expecting to be read so easily, especially by someone whom he barely knew. Ryn’s smirk only grew larger as he watched the Prince’s shocked expression tell him everything he needed to know.  
   
“If you must insist, I will be fighting in the pits myself soon, by my father’s request.” Lotor replied, watching as Ryn moved towards the small cot in the corner of the room.  
   
“So the Emperor is finally trying to get rid of his halfbreed son.” Ryn remarked, eyeing up the Prince as he lazily sat down on his cot. Ryn looked back up at Lotor as Lotor glared down at him.  
   
“That is not his intention, if he wished for that I would have already been dead. Rather, he is attempting to test my abilities, to see how far I have come.” Lotor retorted. Ryn snickered, completely unconvinced by the Prince’s words.  
   
“What a fantasy you must live in if you think the Emperor doesn’t want you dead. He spent _how many_  deca-pheobes attempting to annihilate Alteans? And you think you’d be spared that same fate?” Ryn replied in amusement, watching the Prince grow angrier as he got under his skin.  
  
“I have been spared this long.” Lotor growled.  
   
“Like you said, _this long_.” Ryn stated looking back towards Lotor, “is this really all you came down here for? Seems like a waste to me.”  
   
“It is a shame someone as ill-mannered as you has survived this long in the pits.” Lotor remarked as he turned towards the door to leave.  
   
“Forgive me _your highness_ , it’s difficult to be polite to those who have _enslaved_  you your entire life.” Ryn growled and Lotor smirked; now he was starting to get under Ryn’s skin, “how could you ever expect someone to respect those who force you to kill others for their own amusement?”  
   
Lotor was left speechless for a moment. He never had heard the opinions of the gladiators, not like this. He had always believed what his father said,  _‘they fight for the glory of the Empire.’_  Lotor never put much thought past this, until now. He turned around to face Ryn again.  
   
“I—I apologize for my father’s actions. Truly, I am.” Lotor replied, his eyes becoming an ocean of guilt as he looked towards Ryn, “I have no control over what he has the gladiators do.”  
   
“You mean what the _slaves_  do.” Ryn stated, staring into those guilt filled eyes.  
   
“Have you always been so stubbornly negative?” Lotor asked, sitting beside Ryn on the cot.  
   
“It’s hard not to be negative when you had no choice in being somewhere.” Ryn replied looking towards the ceiling.  
   
“What do you mean?” Lotor asked, looking towards Ryn.  
   
“I had no chance to fight back against becoming a slave, I was sold as a child for my mother’s own freedom.” Ryn replied, dropping his head and looking towards the floor.  
   
“Your mother sold you to be a slave?” Lotor looked almost horrified, he knew mothers could be cruel; his own had become a monster, but to hear something like that still astounded him.  
   
“Yeah, she didn’t want to become another military grunt again after emperor Zarkon imposed the mandatory military service. So she gave me to the soldiers in exchange for her freedom.” Ryn looked across the room with a vacant expression, “or so I’ve been told by some of the older guards.”  
   
“I—“ Lotor began before Ryn continued.  
   
“Don’t bother, you can’t control a tyrant like him, you’re just the halfbreed child that he wants gone.”  
  
“He doesn’t—“ Lotor attempted to interject.  
   
“ _Your highness_ , you would be a naïve fool if you can’t see that the Emperor wants you dead by sending you to the pits.” Ryn looked towards Lotor with a stern expression, “ _no one_  is sent to the pits in hopes of them living. They’re only ever sent there to put on a show for the masses.”  
   
“I—“ Lotor began before letting out a soft sigh, “I truly am sorry for what has happened to you, and I vow I will try to change my father’s mind.”  
   
Ryn laughed again and looked out the small window of his cell, the only luxury he was ever given, “what wishful thinking, but I’m no better. I actually think I’ll escape this place alive.”  
   
“I’m sorry Ryn, but I must leave now.” Lotor stated as he stood up from the cot.  
   
“You know my name?” Ryn looked astounded, he was so unfamiliar with his name being used in such a personal manner.  
   
“I remember, I was there watching in the crowd as they cheered your name.” Lotor replied turning to look at Ryn, “you are quite fearsome, I hope that we will never have to have our blades meet.”  
   
“Of course, I haven’t lost a fight yet and I do not plan to either.” Ryn replied with a smirk looking up at the Prince. Lotor returned that smirk with a small smile and turned towards the door. _Perhaps he could finally be a friend I’m not forced to kill_ , Ryn thought to himself as he watched Lotor leave.  
   
 

* * *

   
   
Ryn let out a soft sigh as he rolled over on his cot, facing the cold steel wall that reflected the dim lights back into his eyes. Many cycles had passed by with no visit from the Prince; Ryn began to wonder if he would visit him again. Sure it had only been a small handful of times that the Prince came to greet him in his cell, but Ryn cherished those few fleeting times where he could finally connect with someone who isn’t prepared to kill him at the Emperor’s command. Perhaps the Prince was only toying with him, a thought that disheartened Ryn. Another creeping thought entered Ryn’s mind; that perhaps the Prince had already died in the pit.  
   
Ryn had fought many battles in the arena and with each battle he was brought victory with no glory. He never found glory with the involuntary act of fighting another slave, but he also did not wish to gratify the masses with his own death, so he continued to fight.  
   
Ryn pushed those thoughts to the deep recesses of his mind, willing his mind to go blank as he lay on the cot aimlessly, boring holes into the steel with his constant unyielding stare. The silence slowly began creeping into him as he continued to sink deeper into his solitude.  
   
Ryn was so lost in the nothingness that he never even heard his cell door open, or the footsteps that rung on the metal floor that encroached upon him. However he did hear that familiar voice call out to him, “Ryn, are you awake?”  
   
Ryn rolled over to face the voice and his eyes widened. Prince Lotor’s face looked terrible; dark circles around his eyes, bruising over his right eye as well as a swollen and split lower lip, Ryn saw it all, “what happened?”  
   
“I attempted to tell my father that perhaps it would be a better idea to let the gladiators choose to fight in the pits, and he did not take kindly to the suggestion.” Lotor stated casually as he stepped closer towards Ryn, “however I did manage to convince the warden of your cell block to allow me to bring this to you.”  
   
Lotor passed Ryn a package of food goo; it was nothing special, merely a larger package of the food goo Ryn would normally received. However Ryn’s eyes still widened in surprise, “I’ve already had my meals for the day—“  
   
“Consider this as a perk then.” Lotor smiled as Ryn took the package in his hand and eyed the writing with confusion, “is something the matter?”  
   
“No, not really.” Ryn replied as he tore the package open and dumped the contents into his mouth; savoring the taste, even if it was extremely bland.  
   
“What is it?” Lotor inquired, sitting beside Ryn on the cot, watching Ryn carefully as he shifted in his spot.  
   
“I—this is probably going to make you laugh, but I have no idea what this says.” Ryn seemed almost embarrassed to admit this to the Prince.  
   
“You were never taught to read?” Lotor seemed upset by this revelation. He knew the slaves weren’t educated, but this was cruel, to not even educate someone on the basics such as reading.  
   
“Or write actually.” Ryn replied with a half smile. He lifted the package of food goo towards his mouth and finished off the remnants.  
   
“If you would like, I could teach you. I will not be able to teach you how to write today, but I can begin teaching you how to read.” Lotor stated as he watched Ryn’s reaction. He watched as Ryn’s eyes lit up with a spark he hadn’t seen from Ryn yet, a spark of hope. However that hope soon turned to skepticism as he eyed the Prince.  
   
“And what do you expect in return?” Ryn asked, suspicion surrounding the tone in his voice.  
   
“Nothing, I promise.” Lotor replied sincerely. Ryn continued to look at him suspiciously, unsure if he should trust the Prince’s words at face value. Lotor sighed deeply and grabbed the package of food goo from Ryn and held it in his view, “this says ' _Flavorless Meal Replacement Package. Contains water, protein, fat, carbohydrates, iron, magnesium, potassium, sodium, zinc and fiber for a nutrient rich meal replacement’_.”  
   
Ryn blinked in confusion, “umm, could you maybe repeat that?”  
   
Lotor looked at him, truly realizing how little Ryn knew about such simple basics. Lotor sighed sadly and began again, this time taking longer to emphasis each word for Ryn who listened intently. The two of them spent the next varga going over the words, and Lotor carefully broke down each one for Ryn and explained to him the meaning of every individual word.  
   
Several more vargas passed before Lotor realized how late in the cycle it was becoming, “I should go, I have another match coming up soon.”  
  
“Don’t die.” Ryn replied bluntly as he stretched his cuffed hands. It was standard practice to leave the gladiator slaves in their cuffs; on the off chance they attempt to escape.  
   
“I would not die so easily, not when my father is watching.” Lotor replied with a slight annoyance.  
   
“Good, you wouldn’t want to give him what he wants.” Ryn replied, laying on his cot and stretching out his legs.  
   
“My father does not want me dead Ryn.” Lotor’s eyes narrowed.  
   
“Of course not, that’s why he sends you to the _death pits_ , right?” Ryn smirked.  
   
Lotor let out an exasperated sigh as he stepped towards the door, “I will remember to bring better supplies to teach you with the next time I return.”  
   
“I’m looking forward to it, hopefully you survive that long.” Ryn replied.  
   
Lotor shook his head and stepped through the cell door, waiting for it to close and then locking it behind himself.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Ryn leaned against the wall of his cell and sunk to the floor, sore from his recent battle. He glanced down at his bandaged arm, how his blood was slowly seeping through and becoming visible, reminding him of what happened in the ring. How close he was to losing said arm due to his inattention. He sighed and began doing the practices Lotor had told him to work on, lifting his hand and beginning to act as if he was writing with his fingers.  
   
 _M-Y N-A-M-E I-S R-Y-N_  
  
 _I A-M G-A-L-R-A_  
  
 _I C-A-N F-I-G-H-T_  
   
Lotor had only started teaching him with simple words and phrases in the beginning, but Ryn was a quick learner and grew impatient to learn more. However it had been many cycles since Lotor’s last lesson and Ryn was starting to worry that Lotor may have perished in the pit. He worried that he would never see Lotor again.  
   
This thought surprised Ryn. He had always tried to avoid getting attached to anyone after what he was forced to do to Nuntok. But that did not stop Ryn from thinking of Lotor, worrying about him, wondering what he was doing right now. All of these thoughts confused Ryn, made him wonder what the Prince was becoming to him.  
   
Ryn looked up when he heard the cell door slide open and his eyes widened. There stood Lotor in his gladiator attire, sleeveless, lacking any of the ornate decorations of his previous attire. Ryn noticed a thin cut on Lotor’s cheek with dried blood flaking away, his left arm looked mangled; large gashes crisscrossing against each other, dying his once violet arm red. Lotor was even holding one of the wounds closed.  
   
“You should head to the medical bay.” Ryn warned.  
   
“I’ll be fine.” Lotor replied as he stepped into the cell, “besides it is time for your next lesson.”  
   
“I think that can wait you should—“ Ryn began to say, watching carefully as Lotor sat himself on the cot and leaned back against the wall. Lotor moved his hand off of the wound and a thin trickle of blood dripped down leaving small red droplets across the floor beneath him.  
   
“You were right.” Lotor stated, looking towards the ceiling.  
   
“I was? With what?” Ryn was confused by Lotor’s statement.  
   
“He is trying to get me killed. I over heard him telling that witch that this would be easier than ordering the execution himself. _’A chance to let him die honourably._ ’”  
   
   
“I’m sorry—“ Ryn began.  
   
“There is no need. You were right; I was naïve. I thought this was his way of making me into a great warrior, but in reality it was merely his way of discarding me.” Lotor stared down at his feet, lost in his thoughts.  
   
Ryn didn’t know what to do, what to say, but his heart hurt watching his friend be in such pain, “is there—is there something you’d like to talk about?”  
   
Lotor looked towards Ryn with a weary expression, letting out a small sigh before saying, “things between my father and I, were not always this terrible. In fact, I would like to believe that at one point that he truly cared for me.”  
   
“He is stern man, and some may say even cruel, but I always thought that was just how he showed that he cared. I always thought that regardless, he viewed me as his son, but perhaps I was wrong.” Lotor hung his head back, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.  
   
“I’m not sorry because I feel involved, I’m just sorry you had to find out like this.” Ryn stated as he looked at Lotor with sorrow in his eyes. Lotor lifted his head and looked at Ryn, fighting back the tears that were forming in his eyes.  
   
“Thank you Ryn, truly.” Lotor replied, giving Ryn a forced smile. Lotor stood up and Ryn watched as Lotor raised his hand back to cover his wound, “I should head towards the medical bay now.”  
   
“Yes you should, before you get more blood all over my cell.” Ryn quipped, looking at the bloodstains all over his cot.  
   
“I—“ Lotor began before Ryn cut him off.  
   
“Do not worry, I’ll tell the guards it was my blood if anyone asks.” Ryn replied, lifting his arm to show the bandages that were wrapped tightly around him, how much the blood has already soaked through and stained the once white bandage red.  
   
“I will be sure to send a medic in here to rewrap your wound.” Lotor said.  
   
“Don’t bother, they won’t come, they never do even though they are supposed to make sure the slaves are in good condition to fight.” Ryn replied, lying down against the cold steel of the cot.  
   
“I will make sure they do.” Lotor replied.  
  
“Mhm I’m sure they will.” Ryn replied sarcastically, “now go get yourself checked out before you bleed out all over my cell, I don’t need the guards thinking I killed you or something.”  
   
Lotor let out a small sigh, “get some rest Ryn. I will be back tomorrow to continue your lessons properly.”  
 

* * *

  
“I still can’t believe you managed to pull this off.” Ryn said looking at Lotor. Here the two were, standing in the middle of the training grounds, Ryn with his sword in hand.  
   
“It was simple, all I had to tell the warden was that I was interested in taking slave #1954-5349 out of their cell to practice on.” Lotor stated, stretching his arms above his head, “he warned me not to damage you too much, since you have another fight coming up soon.”  
   
“Hah, good luck with that _your highness_.” Ryn smirked, rocking his head shoulder-to-shoulder, stretching out his neck.  
   
“I will have you know I have been trained by the finest Galra warriors.” Lotor remarked as he drew his blade.  
   
“And I will have _you_  know that you’re in the presence of a true, natural born warrior slave.” Ryn’s smirked widened as he took his stance.  
   
Lotor’s eyes narrowed as he felt his competitive side begin to come out. He took his stance, a much more rigid approach compared to Ryn’s loose shoulders. He watched carefully as Ryn almost seemed to be bouncing back and forth with his steps. Both of the young men watched each other, their feet moving in an almost dance-like fashion as the circled each other before Ryn took the first strike.  
   
Lotor barely evaded in time, he was not prepared for how quick Ryn would be on his feet, he watched as several strands of his silver hair gently fell to the floor after Ryn’s first strike, “you are quite fast.”  
   
“And you barely managed to dodge.” Ryn smirked. Lotor could tell his was being goaded on, but nonetheless Lotor fell for the bait.  
   
Lotor took the next strike, swinging his sword towards Ryn’s upper body, expecting Ryn to block it with his own sword. However Lotor was not prepared for Ryn to drop to the ground onto his knees briefly and spring back up after his strike missed.  
   
“All you trained warriors have the same moves, it makes it so easy to counter.” Ryn grinned as he rushed Lotor; Lotor blocked the oncoming sword strike, but was completely unprepared for Ryn to take his fist and punch Lotor in the gut, “seriously? I’m surprised you’ve lasted as long as you have in the pits.”  
   
Lotor was dropped to his knees in shock, gasping in shock for air, “what too hard for you, _your highness?_ ”  
   
Lotor looked up and glared at Ryn, he had never lost yet in the ring, and to lose in this manner was a blow to his ego. But his anger quickly subsided as he watched Ryn’s smirk changed to a genuine smile. Ryn reached his hand out for Lotor, “here you look like you could use some help up.”  
   
Lotor took his hand and Ryn yanked him up on his feet with ease, “you could really use some more practice in other fighting styles.”  
  
“And who would teach me?” Lotor asked, watching Ryn.  
   
“I could.” Ryn replied, and Lotor let out a small genuine laugh, “what? You think I wouldn’t be a good teacher do you?”  
   
Lotor let his laugh subside into a soft smile before replying, “no I think you would be a wonderful teacher.”  
   
Ryn’s eyes widened slightly, not often was the word wonderful used to describe him and he was flattered to hear the Prince say this about himself, “well we’ll start with your body, it’s too stiff.”  
   
Ryn stepped towards Lotor, and placed his hands on Lotor’s shoulders, pushing on them gently, “relax, let the sword be an extension of your arm.”  
   
Lotor thought about this simple gesture, how this has been the first time Ryn has ever truly touched him. Any other time and the cameras in his cell would have picked up on it. With the onslaught of questions that would have arisen from such a gesture would have surely sent Ryn to his death, but here, in the ring? This was the one true place where they could connect with each other with more than just words.  
  
“It is not though.” Lotor looked at Ryn with a quizzical expression.  
   
“Just—do as I say and imagine the sword to be part of your arm.” Ryn sighed, “and split your feet more, you want to be able to move either direction in an instant.”  
   
“The sword is just a tool though.” Lotor replied in confusion, Galra rarely used swords anymore. It was a dying art form and because of this Lotor had only ever learned that the sword is merely a tool to fight with.  
   
“If you think like that you’ll wind up losing an arm instead of clashing blades,” Ryn stepped back and eyed up Lotor’s stance do, “better, now do a slash.”  
  
Lotor nodded his head asked, “what type of slash?”  
   
“Just... A slash?” Ryn replied looking confused.  
   
“There are different types, what type do you want me to preform?” Lotor asked again.  
   
“I—uhh… a slash?” Ryn looked almost dumbfounded and now Lotor could truly tell Ryn had never received any formal training. Ryn pulled out his sword and swung his blade horizontally, low towards where an opponents gut would be, “like that.”  
   
“You know Ryn I take that back, you do not make wonderful teacher your instructions are quite poor.” Lotor replied as he repeated the motion he just witnessed.  
   
“Maybe you’re just a bad student.” Ryn glared, a small pout erupting from his lower lip.  
   
“I think not, I have mastered many of the formal sword techniques that the Empire has kept records on.” Lotor replied, playfully glaring back. Ryn sighed loudly.  
   
“I think you’re too stuck in the old ways with those _‘formal techniques,’_  now here, let’s practice the swishy thing.” Ryn stated as he took his stance.  
   
“That is not a real move R—“ Before Lotor could even finish saying his name Ryn had dropped himself to the ground, swinging his leg out and subsequently kicked Lotor off of his feet. Ryn took the opportunity to lunge forward and pin Lotor to the ground, his sword against Lotor’s neck.  
   
“That’s the swishy thing.” Ryn smirked as he and Lotor stared at each other in the eyes.  
   
For a moment they just stayed there and Lotor finally had a moment to truly take Ryn in. A moment to realize that this is someone he could consider a friend, his only friend, but something in the back of Lotor’s mind told him that there was more, _something so much more_. Lotor’s expression softened as he continued to stare up at Ryn.  
   
Ryn raised an eyebrow in confusion, “is there something wrong with my face?”  
   
“No, there is nothing wrong with your face Ryn.” Lotor replied, he wasn’t exactly sure what this feeling was, but he knew that he never wanted to let it go. Ryn removed himself from Lotor.  
   
“Sorry I shouldn’t have sat on you for so long _your highness_ ,” Ryn said as he stood up, brushing the dust off of his attire, “but you are quite comfortable to sit on.”  
   
“I bet I was.” Lotor replied, standing up as well. His back to Ryn as he picked up his blade up off the ground.  
   
“You know _your highness_ , as much as it pains me to say this, I think I’m going to have to agree with you. I’m not that great of a teacher.” Ryn stated, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back.  
   
“Nonsense,” Lotor turned to Ryn, “for someone who has never been formally trained you did fine, albeit, a little impractical.”  
   
“Heh, thanks _your highness_ , maybe next time you could show me a few of those _‘formal techniques.’_ ” Ryn replied giving Lotor a grin.  
   
Lotor watched Ryn’s face, his face turning into a joyous smile as he looked towards the Prince, and Lotor could not help but return it, “I would enjoy that very much.”  
 

* * *

  
Ryn had been waiting several quintants for Lotor’s return. He didn’t understand why he continued to grow more impatient, almost desperate to see the Prince again. He assumed it must have been the loneliness settling in again, creeping in and taking hold of him.  
   
He let out a soft sigh and sat on the floor, deciding to continue practicing his writing with his fingers.  
   
 _L-O-T-O-R H-A-S B-E-C-O-M-E M-Y F-R-I-E-N-D N-O-W_  
  
 _I A-M A G-R-E-A-T W-A-R-R-I-O-R A-N-D L-O-T-O-R C-A-N-‘-T C-O-M-P-E-T-E W-I-T-H M-E_  
  
 _I W-I-L-L B-E F-R-E-E F-R-O-M T-H-E E-M-P-I-R-E O-N-E Q-U-I-N-T-A-N-T_  
   
His writing had been coming along extremely well; he had Lotor to thank for that. He was an amazingly patient teacher for Ryn; taking the time to explain everything in the right amount of detail for him, and making sure he was going slow enough so that Ryn could keep up. However Ryn wished he got more chances to practice reading more complicated texts, but unfortunately Lotor could never leave any of the language logs behind for fear the guards would punish Ryn for stealing.  
   
The door to Ryn’s cell opened and he turned his head to see Lotor enter. Ryn’s turned his head around and his once solemn face lit up in excitement upon seeing Lotor, “it had been so long since you were last here I thought you died in the pits.”  
   
“I refuse to die in a place like that.” Lotor said as he stepped into the cell, closing the door behind him, “here I brought something a bit different than the usual language logs.”  
  
Ryn perked up and shimmied himself around to face Lotor, “what is it?”  
   
“An old novel log from before the destruction of Daibazaal.” Lotor replied. The Galra Empire had slowly begun shifting away from cultural arts ever since the destruction of Daibazaal; most of the arts and artifacts being lost when the planet was destroyed. The Empire slowly destroyed the rest over time in order to paint a new image of itself; a more militaristic view. Ryn’s eyes lit up even more.  
   
“What’s a novel?” Ryn seemed so excited and Lotor could not help but smile as he sat beside Ryn.  
   
“A novel is a story, usually based on someone’s imagination, though there are times when it is based on true events.” Lotor replied as he pulled the log out of his pocket and turned it on, a small magenta light screen popped up in front of them, “this is one that is based on someone’s imagination.”  
   
“Impressive.” Ryn replied as he began to stare at the words, slowly reading them over, “woah this is really different than the science logs that you’ve brought before.”  
   
Lotor smiled at Ryn’s reaction. It brought him a small tinge of happiness to know that for once, Ryn could lose himself in something and forget that he was a slave, even if it was for only a brief moment.  
   
They sat there for almost an entire varga, Ryn becoming more and more enthralled with the story that he was unraveling in front of himself. It was a story of a young Galra girl who had become enslaved by a rivaling system, and how the Prince of that system was gifted her against each of their wishes; he had no desire for a slave, nor did he think that enslaving others was necessary.  
   
However as the story continued to unfold in front of Ryn he started recognizing how similar he felt to the girl. Learning how she began falling in love with the Prince despite her circumstances, because throughout all of her time with him he was kind, and treated her with more respect than any one else from his system.  
   
But she knew that her love could never be acted upon. That her and the Prince were from two different worlds, worlds that were never meant to collide.  
   
It was then Ryn began to understand himself and his feelings more. How the way the girl looked towards the Prince was the same as the way he looked towards Lotor. Ryn turned his head to look at Lotor who was lazily looking out the window, waiting for Ryn to ask him any questions him may have.  
   
Ryn just watched him for a few moments, taking in the sadness that lurked deep within the Prince’s eyes. The sadness that threatened to consume Lotor’s very being; the sadness that Ryn so desperately wanted to free him of.  
   
“Prince Lotor?” Ryn asked with a meek tone, something that caught Lotor completely off guard.  
   
“Yes Ryn?” Lotor turned his head to look at Ryn, seeing the confusion in his eyes, “what is it? Are you stuck on a word?”  
   
“No… well, kind of. What is love, exactly?” Ryn asked. Lotor could see the tinge of fear building inside of Ryn’s eyes and it almost pained him.  
   
“Love? Oh… oh.” Lotor realized now what type of novel this was. He had originally paid no attention to the description, only that it was something different than what he had been showing Ryn before and figured that would be enough. He never realized that he had grabbed Ryn a romance novel of the past, and now Lotor understood all of Ryn’s confusion.  
   
“I have never experienced it myself, not yet at least, but I suppose it is a warm feeling you share with another. A feeling of mutual respect, understanding, as well as a deep admiration for each other.” Lotor explained, feeling uneasy as he explained.  
   
He was lying to himself, he has experienced it before, or at least, he believes he has. However Lotor knew that his feelings could never be acted on, because he knew that the moment Zarkon found out that his son fell in love with a slave, that Ryn would be killed.  
   
Ryn’s eyes widened, finally understanding confidently why he had grown so attached to Lotor, why he grew impatient to see him again.  
   
He, like the slave girl in the story, had fallen in love with the Prince.  
 

* * *

   
Lotor was on his way towards Ryn’s cell, having had prepared another lesson for Ryn and was genuinely excited to teach him today. He enjoyed this time they got to spend together. Even if everyone else only ever considered Ryn a slave, Lotor considered him so much more.  
   
Lotor reached the end of the hall and stood in front of Ryn’s door. He stopped for a moment to wonder how much longer they’ll be able to spend time like this, _how much longer before one of them loses their life in the pit?_  
   
Lotor shook his head, choosing to ignore those thoughts, lock them away and lie to himself that that won’t happen. That he’ll manage to find a way to free Ryn from this life before it’s too late.  
   
Lotor entered the cell to find Ryn sitting in the corner, tightly hugging his knees to his chest like the first time they had met, “Ryn—“  
   
It took no time for Lotor to notice the tears in Ryn’s eyes, the tears that stained his cheeks and sleeves. Lotor felt a sharp pain in his chest seeing Ryn like this, so broken, so hopeless, so unlike himself.  
   
“Oh your highness I—“ No sarcasm, not even a drop. This worried Lotor, Ryn seemed so unlike his usual self.  
   
“You do not apologize to me Ryn, not ever.” Lotor replied cutting Ryn off. He didn’t need an apology from Ryn, not when Ryn seemed so fragile, “what happened? If you do not mind my asking.”  
   
Ryn let out a weary sigh, lifting his shackled hands over his knees and letting his legs fall limp to the floor, “it’s nothing.”  
   
“Ryn…” Lotor warned; he knew something was wrong and he wanted to do everything in his power to change that.  
   
“It’s just— I wish you would have just had me executed when we first met.” Ryn admitted. Lotor was shocked, Lotor could never imagine having someone executed, knowing _all too well_  how horrifying it truly was.  
   
And to imagine that Ryn was almost begging him to do such a thing, that broke Lotor’s heart to hear.  
   
“Why would you ever want that?” Lotor asked.  
   
“Because then I wouldn’t have to die in the pit in order to be free.” Ryn replied, his eyes dark and hollow, his normal demeanour lost in his haze of hopelessness.  
   
Lotor felt his heart break even further.  
   
“I—I could never have done such an act.” Lotor stepped towards Ryn and crouched in front of him, “why are you bringing this up now Ryn?”  
   
“Because I—I— regret getting to know you.” Ryn replied in earnest, Lotor felt a wave of despair crash over him.  
   
“Do you truly mean that?” Lotor asked, his tone softening, a hint of nervousness as he spoke those words. Ryn looked up to meet those blue oceans he had seen all those phoeb’s ago, only this time they were filled with a profound sadness, as if Ryn ripped away all the joy from the Prince’s life.  
   
“Yes—no—I don’t know. It just would have been so much easier that way. I would never have fell—“ Ryn let out a deep sigh, attempting to even his quivering voice, “we would have just met in the pit; and never had known each other beyond that. Things would have been _so much easier_  if we never met.”  
   
“Ryn you need not worry, we will _never_  meet in the pit.” Lotor assured him, sitting beside Ryn on the floor and looking up to the camera with a glare. It was the only thing that was able to stop the Prince from doing as he truly pleased, because in this moment all Lotor wanted to do was hold Ryn close to him. To whisper in Ryn’s ear that all will be well, you’ll see.  
   
“You don’t know that, not for sure.” Ryn glared at the floor, “why do you still come here? Surely you have better things to do than hang around some slave.”  
   
“Ryn you are so much more than a slave.” Lotor’s voice was stern, catching Ryn off guard.  
   
“I—am I though?” Ryn asked, a tear falling from his eye, a tear that Lotor desperately wanted to wipe away.  
   
“Of course you are. You are my friend Ryn, at least I would like to consider you a friend.” Lotor spoke softly, a ghost of a reassuring smile crept onto his face.  
   
“What if I—what if I think of you as more than that? What if...” Ryn trailed off, worried to repeat those thoughts in his head, “what if I love you?”  
   
Lotor’s heart skipped a beat. He knew he was beginning to feel more for Ryn, but Lotor never expected his feelings to be reciprocated. And for once, the Prince was left truly speechless.  
   
“What if I wished to be more with you, like the girl in that novel you let me read?” Ryn’s voice was quivering, he never imagined he’d say these words out loud, but he continued, “What if I wished we could run away together?”  
   
“Who am I kidding though, wishes for slaves don’t come true.” Ryn exhaled softly looking up towards the window of his cell.  
   
Lotor finally broke his silence, “Ryn, I promise you, _we will_  find a way to escape this fate.”  
   
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep _your highness_.” There he was. Lotor’s sarcastic fighter, _there was his Ryn_.  
   
“I will keep this promise, I will find a way for the both of us to be together.” Lotor replied in earnest, staring Ryn deep in the eyes, “I promise you Ryn.”  
   
“ _Your highness_ …”  
  
“Lotor, I ask of you when we are alone together to call me Lotor.”  
   
“Yes Lotor. I look forward to you keeping your promise.” Ryn gave the Prince a half-smile, a tinge of hope returning to his eyes. Neither of them had anticipated the other’s reciprocation, but both of the young boys were over the stars with that joyous realization.  
   
“Now stand up Ryn.” Lotor commanded as he stood up.  
   
“What, why?” Ryn replied pushing himself off the ground and onto his feet, “are we going somewhere?”  
   
“We are going to the training grounds, I feel as if continuing to read that story will not do good for either of us at this moment.” Lotor answered as he walked towards the cell door and opened it.  
   
Ryn followed without question, knowing that some practice with a blade would help ease his mind of all these dreadful thoughts. Quietly, but together, the two of them walked down the metallic hallways that led towards the training grounds.  
   
Lotor stopped as the two of them approached a small door; Lotor punched in a key code before opening the door and entering, pulling Ryn inside. It was a cramped closet; barely enough to fit the supplies that were currently in there, let alone accommodate two people.  
   
Ryn was pressed up close against Lotor; flush against the Prince’s body, a feeling he had always wanted to know. Yes Ryn had felt this before during their sparring matches, but never so intimately before, never in private, “we shouldn’t be here Lotor what if—“  
   
“Relax Ryn, there are no cameras in this supply closest. I have checked extensively.” Lotor replied. This was a moment he had been preparing for, a moment where it could finally just be the two of them, alone, without the Empire’s eyes always watching.  
   
“And why would you have checked?” Ryn asked suspiciously, shifting his weight between his feet, eyeing Lotor’s expression.  
   
“I have told you, I will find a way for us to escape this. However I suppose I should say I believe I have found a way for us to escape.” Lotor explained, staring into Ryn’s widening eyes deeply.  
   
“How—“ Ryn exhaled, he couldn’t believe it’d be so easy, “how you do think we could?”  
   
“It is simple, all I need is to acquire is the key code to your shackles and enough time for us to reach one of the fighter jets undetected.” Lotor replied. He reached up to touch Ryn’s cheek, brushing his thumb gently against Ryn’s skin for the first time, “it should not take long for this plan to take action and afterwards, we will finally be free.”  
   
“And be able to be with each other.” Ryn replied softly, his eyes beginning to glisten with hot tears.  
   
Lotor gently wiped the budding tears, reaching up and pressing his forehead against Ryn’s, “yes, though I will admit at first that was not part of my plan, but a welcomed addition nonetheless.”  
   
The two boys stare at each other for a moment before Lotor pulled Ryn into a tight embrace, tucking his face into the crook of Ryn’s neck and inhaling deeply. He wanted to take in as much of Ryn as he could before they continued on their way to the training ground, before this short moment had to end. Lotor could feel Ryn leaning into the embrace, resting his head gently onto Lotor’s and sighing deeply.  
   
Ryn enjoyed the feeling of this intimate embrace as well, a feeling he had not felt since the loss of his friend Nuntok, a feeling of tenderness he had long forgotten. For once in Ryn’s life he was truly hopeful that everything would work out, that he could be free, and learn what it means to love and be loved. The only thing Ryn wished could be different is having his hands be freed of his accursed shackles, free to be able to wrap his arms tightly around Lotor as well.  
   
Lotor pulled himself back slightly and looked at Ryn softly. Ryn let out a soft laugh, “you have no idea how much I want this plan of yours to work Lotor.”  
   
“It will, trust me.” Lotor replied, giving Ryn one last tight squeeze before letting his arms fall loosely to his sides, “now we need to continue towards the training grounds, before whoever is on surveillance notices our absence.”  
   
Ryn nodded sadly, letting Lotor lead him towards the training grounds, both of them hoping that everything will work out.  
 

* * *

   
A low hum hung over the crowd as they waited in anticipation for the next match. Ryn could smell the stench of death as he walked into the centre of the arena, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the body of another slave being dragged to the disposal unit. Ryn turned his head to look at his opponent, a blue skinned alien of a short stature, shaking in fear. _They were fresh blood_ , he thought. A slave that was sent to the pits because they were deemed irrelevant; Ryn looked at him with pity before raising his sword.  
   
Ryn’s eyes glanced over the crowd, towards Zarkon’s private viewing section. He was unfazed over seeing Zarkon there, but what truly shocked him was seeing the witch Haggar there as well. Lotor stepped into the section, standing behind his father, an expression that was cold and inscrutable. Ryn looked back towards the alien, watching him carefully.  
   
The alien continued to tremble and Ryn sighed, this was his least favourite way to win in the pits, “listen I can make this quick—“  
  
“I was going to say the same to you.” The alien’s expression became distorted, looking at Ryn with a mad hunger deep within his eyes.  
   
It was then Ryn realized it wasn’t fear that caused his opponent to tremble, _it was excitement_.  
   
“They’ve been starving me just for this.” The alien looked at Ryn, licking his lips. Ryn refused to break his cool, but on the inside he was terrified. The newfound bloodlust coming off of his opponent was strong, strong enough that even the crowd could sense it, and they relished in it.  
   
“Sire, I believe if the slave survives this he will make an excellent subject for the experiments I have been working on.” Haggar crowed towards Zarkon, staring intently into the ring towards Ryn. Lotor’s face remained unchanged, however inside he was screaming. His insides twisting and churning over the thought of _that witch_  doing as she pleased with Ryn.  
   
“Excellent Haggar, I look forward to seeing the results.” Zarkon simply replied before the match started. Lotor’s eyes narrowed for a moment, he knew that he would not have much more time to escape with Ryn.  
   
In the ring Ryn and the alien were circling each other, watching the other’s movements with extreme scrutiny. The alien smirked baring his fangs, a double row of teeth set in his mouth perfect for shredding his prey apart. Ryn was not expecting what happened next. The alien began to grow in size, almost doubling in stature compared to Ryn, however Ryn did not let his fear show.  
   
“That’s a neat trick you got there.” Ryn smirked, goading his enemy on, hoping to get him to make the first move. The alien returned the smirk.  
   
“Why thank you, my people are known as quite fearsome hunters.” He replied, before disappearing from Ryn’s sight.  
   
Ryn’s eyes widened in shock, quickly looking everywhere in an attempt to find where his opponent disappeared to, he felt a chill on his back and he turned to swing his sword, “not so fast little man.”  
   
Before Ryn could even react his opponent grabbed his right arm, twisting it clean off its socket. Ryn let out a bloodcurdling scream as he watched the alien hold his severed arm above his head, drinking the blood that was dripping down from the gapping wound. Ryn looked at him with a horrified expression as the alien unhinged his jaw and swallowed his arm in one gulp, licking the blood off of his lips with a sharp orange tongue.  
   
The crowd roared in excitement, it was not often that such a bloody show would happen, but such a sight never ceased to entertain the masses. However in Zarkon’s private section there were no expression changes, nothing but shrewd expressions rested on Zarkon and Haggar’s faces, and Lotor’s remained unfazed. Yet in Lotor’s eyes the panic was setting in as he watched Ryn scream out in agony.  
   
Ryn’s mind was becoming blank. The searing pain slowly becoming nothing more than a numb sensation. Feeling his blood slowly begin to soak his shirt, dripping down towards the ground creating a large enough puddle to reflect his anguished expression. Ryn was beginning to lose himself to the pain.  
   
“A bit bitter, but I’ll take anything after having been starved for so long.” His opponent hummed, bringing Ryn’s consciousness back to the forefront. Ryn turned his head to look at the alien, and if looks could kill then that alien would have fallen to its knees in an instant.  
   
Ryn, in flurry of swift movements, grabbed his sword and rushed his opponent. An act that caught him off guard, and Ryn took advantage of that brief opportunity. Ryn used his momentum to jump up, twisting his body, and aimed for the neck. The crowd fell silent for a moment as the alien’s head fell from his shoulders, falling to the ground with a thud. Ryn’s chest heaved as he panted. And slowly the crowd began to cheer his name in a haunting chant.  
   
 _Ryn, Ryn, Ryn, Ryn, Ryn_  
   
He always hated hearing his name chanted like that, but for once, Ryn felt it as a welcomed sound for his ears. This time he knew that he’d live for another day; another chance to escape with Lotor and be free of this life, even if part of himself was missing. The miserable Galra entered the ring, taking Ryn by his remaining arm and leading him towards the medical bay to seal the wound.  
   
“Can’t have our reigning champion die now can we?” He said as he led Ryn down the metallic hallway.  
   
Lotor was horrified, even if he could not express it. Watching everything play out in front of him, and being able to do nothing to stop Ryn from what transpired drove a knife deep into his heart. Hearing what the witch and his father say next sent a shiver down his spine.  
   
“We will begin phase one as soon as the slave is done recovering my lord.”  
   
“Excellent.”  
   
Lotor knew he had little time left in order to save Ryn.  
 

* * *

   
No longer were Ryn’s wrists shackled together; now his free arm was locked tightly to his waist with a strange metallic device. He let out a discomforted sigh, looking towards the ceiling, anywhere that could distract him from looking towards where his arm once was. Ryn was racked with disdain in himself. Disdain that he was so close, _so close_ , to his freedom, only for something like this to happen.  
   
“I should have been more careful.” He groaned, blaming himself for letting his guard down for a moment. Ryn turned his head from the ceiling towards the window and sighed again. He wanted nothing more than just escape, escape with Lotor so he could finally be free from this vicious dichotomy of victory or death. His gaze lingered on the stars Lotor had started to teach him of, the places Lotor told him that they would go.  
   
“You are correct you should have been.” Lotor chimed from the doorway. He took two steps into the cell before seeing the tired expression on Ryn’s face and the smile he forced himself to bare.  
   
“ _Your highness—_ ” Ryn began before Lotor stared at him with an unwavering look of distaste for such a title, “Lotor… I—“  
   
“Ryn, I am sor—“ This time Ryn cut Lotor off.  
   
“Do. Not. Apologize.” Ryn could see the guilt in Lotor’s eyes, “you will never need to apologize to me for what your father has done.”  
   
Lotor let out a short sigh before stepping closer to Ryn, reaching out to grasp him, to hold him akin to how he had in the storage closet. Ryn’s eyes widen, darting between Lotor and the camera. He jerked his body away from Lotor’s reach, “we can’t, the cameras.”  
   
Lotor’s face turned into a terrifying scowl, a low growl erupting from deep within his chest. He knew Ryn was right, but he did not want him to be. He hated this, feeling trapped under the watch of his father’s Empire, forced to conceal whatever emotions he had other than rage and hate.  
   
Ryn turned his head towards the window, glaring in jealousy at the stars, at how they can float so aimlessly in the vast expanse of space with nothing to control them but themselves.  
   
“I wish things could have been different Lotor.” Ryn exhaled, staring into the vast expanse with a wistful longing.  
   
“Have I ever told you about how other races _wish upon a star_  in hopes their dreams come true?” Lotor asked as he sat on Ryn’s cot, watching him carefully.  
   
“You may have, but I probably wasn’t paying attention.” Lotor smiled at Ryn’s reply. Even after such a horrific experience he just went through, deep down Ryn was still himself.  
   
“The only thing I would say against it is that _wishing is not enough_. If it is not followed by actions it will only ever remain just that, a wish. Instead of becoming a reality.” Lotor replied looking out the window, “therefore I do not _wish_  that things will be different, I will make them different. I promise you Ryn.”  
   
Ryn turned his gaze towards Lotor, hot tears streaming from his tired eyes, “I would like that Lotor, I would like that very much.”  
   
“As do I.” Lotor replied softly, wanting so much to wipe those tears away and hold Ryn, “all I need are the access codes to your new shackle and then everything can be set into motion.”  
   
“I look forward to that, and to our future.” Ryn whispered, as his eyes began to soften. Ryn looked out the window with one last longing glance. And for a moment the two just sat there, lost in their own world of hope. Hope and wonder for what their future may hold.  
 

* * *

   
It had only been a full cycle, and yet when Lotor returned to Ryn’s cell with the access codes to his new shackles, he was gone. Panic set over Lotor, _what happened_? His eyes darting frantically over Ryn’s empty cell, nothing seemed out of place, in fact it was as if the room had already been cleaned for the next slave.  
   
Lotor felt a wave of dread flow over him, _where was Ryn_? He knew just earlier in the cycle that Ryn was in here, he had checked the security footage to be sure, but now Ryn was gone. Vanished.   
  
Lotor however, did not realize that Ryn had been spirited away by a malevolent force, but when he turned around the realization crashed over him in a cold, disgust.  
   
There stood the witch, Haggar, with two of the guards behind her. Her stare was even colder than the disgust that flushed Lotor, her face unchanging as she spoke, “Your lord father Zarkon is disappointed in your fraternizing with the slaves prince Lotor.”  
   
“You witch where is—“ Lotor begin before the two guards stepped upon Lotor, standing on each side and grabbing his wrists, cuffing them behind Lotor’s back.  
   
“Emperor Zarkon has requested you stay in this cell until further notice.” Haggar stated, ignoring the Prince’s words.  
   
“Witch where is—“ The door closes on Lotor before he could finish, “where did you take him?”  
   
Lotor was left, trapped and isolated. Left to his own insidious thoughts creeping in, what ifs flooding his mind, drowning him in a sea of regret.  
  
 _What if I had been faster?_  
  
 _What if Zarkon has executed him?_  
  
 _What if the Witch has him?_  
   
All these fears raced through Lotor’s mind, his regrets eating him from the inside as he paced the room impatiently.  
   
He was desperate for answers, desperate to just see Ryn _one last time_.  
   
Lotor spent days trapped like a wild animal in a snare. Trapped in his grim thoughts over everything, his regrets lingering in the back of his mind. He blamed himself for what had happened.  
  
 _If I had only left him alone._  
  
 _If I had only stayed away._  
  
 _If only I hadn’t fallen in love._  
   
By the third day Lotor was restless; no sleep, no food, no water, not even a guard had came to check on him. Lotor was disheveled; a shell of his once composed self. He was sitting beside the cot, agitated and disgruntled. Did his father really mean to have him rot to death in this cell? Did Zarkon really feel the need to hide his greatest shame like this? Lotor had no clue; all he knew was that he was forced to wait, alone and terrified of what was to be his fate.  
   
Lotor _knew_  Ryn had to be dead, there was no way Zarkon would allow him to live, but yet the witch’s words haunted him, _’We will begin phase one as soon as the slave is done recovering my lord.’_  
  
 _Was she going to brutalize Ryn like all of her other experiments?_  
   
Lotor lifted his head wearily when he heard the cell door open; two Galra guards stood there, one entered the room and grasped at Lotor’s shoulder, “come now, the pit is calling you.”  
   
 _So he means to have me die as a slave._ Lotor thought to himself.  
   
Lotor felt weak, his body depraved of his basic needs, but no matter he would fight and win if only to prove his father wrong. However, when Lotor arrived at the entrance to the pit he felt his stomach drop.  
   
He looked at Haggar with horror in his eyes, _why would she be here_?  
   
“Prince Lotor we’re so glad you could make it.” Her sickly voice called out, Lotor suppressed his body’s urge to shudder; he would not give the Witch any satisfaction of that sort, “slave #1954-5349 reacted well to my experiments, he was a wonderful specimen.”  
   
Lotor felt his heart sink further than it already was. The world around him became nothing but white noise as he processed what the Witch just told him. That Ryn was nothing more than an experiment for her, a test subject.  
   
 _What type of horrific torture did she put him through, what did he do to deserve this?_  
  
 _Was this all my fault?_  
   
These thoughts raced through Lotor’s head as his very being felt like it was being turned inside out, “come now prince Lotor, it is time to test my prototype.”  
   
Lotor snapped back into reality, the glaze over his eyes fading as he looked out into the ring past Haggar’s shoulder and saw _him_. Ryn was standing there, but it was no longer Ryn.  
   
“You monster.” Lotor spat out as he walked past Haggar, the hate pulsating in him like a violent quasar.  
   
Lotor looked over Ryn, what had become of him. There he stood, only it did not seem like him, a mix match of metal and flesh coated his body. He had a large energy sword attached where his arm should have been. A small section of his brain was left exposed with a strange glass encased over it, with a thin cylinder of glowing violet quintessence stuck through it; Lotor was sickened by the sight. He was no longer the Ryn that Lotor knew; now he was a monstrous bastardization of the Ryn he once cherished so dearly yet could never show it.  
Lotor’s eyes scanned over the crowd as he began to turn his body to curse the Witch, however when he gazed upon his father and saw the look of utter contempt upon his face Lotor knew that Zarkon had no true hand in this. It was all the Witch’s idea.  
   
“I wish you luck against my creation prince Lotor, you will be requiring it.” She hummed as she stepped away, the two Galra guards following closely behind her.  
   
“You wretched witch.” He snarled, turning his attention back towards Ryn, his eyes giving away the pain he felt in his heart, the realization that he failed Ryn consuming him and eating away at whatever little amount of joy Lotor had left in his heart.  
   
The monstrosity before Lotor attempted to speak, but only a gargled slur was able to escape his lips. Lotor could feel the sting beginning to swell in his eyes, the fear, the sorrow, the grief, all threatened to push through and expose what his heart was feeling.  
   
But he could not let it show, _conceal, don’t feel_ , were the only words Lotor allowed himself to repeat in his mind, willing himself to overcome this mournful moment we was now stuck in. He knew there were only two options.  
   
 _Victory, or death_  
   
Lotor watched as Ryn lifted his arm sword, pointing it towards him. Lotor gulped, unsure if he could do it, sure he had faced off against many opponents in the pit, but never one he cared for.  
   
 _Never one he promised to free._  
   
Ryn charged forward with his blade held high, slashing down towards the Prince’s shoulder. Lotor was just barely able to dodge in time, causing Ryn to slam the sword deep into the ground beneath them, and in the distance Lotor could hear faint cheering begin to take over the crowd.  
   
Lotor briefly looked over the crowd, towards his father, watching as Zarkon’s face slowly turned into satisfaction. Lotor cringed at the thought of giving Zarkon what he wanted. Turning his attention back towards Ryn, Lotor watched as he pulled the sword from the ground. Lotor raised his sword in preparation to strike, aiming to stab Ryn, and as Lotor began his strike he fully expected Ryn to counter like he always had during their training matches.  
   
But he did not; instead Lotor’s blade was met with no resistance as it slid fluidly into Ryn’s chest. Lotor’s reaction became one of horrific realization.  
   
 _Ryn allowed this to happen._  
   
Blood began to trickle down Lotor’s blade and onto his hands, and as Ryn slumped over, his body slid down the blade towards Lotor. Lotor could have sworn he heard something escape Ryn’s lips.  
  
 _Thank you, your Highness_  
   
The crowd began to chant his name.  
   
 _Lotor, Lotor, Lotor, Lotor, Lotor_  
   
This was never a way he wanted to hear his name chanted; he hated the way it sounded, the price he had to pay in order to hear it. For Lotor this was no victory, this was the death of his love.  
   
Lotor was left to stand there for a moment, almost cradling Ryn in his arms, however he could not cry, not in front of those who have already deemed him so weak and pathetic. Not in front of his father, and most certainly not in front of that Witch.  
   
“Come with me prince Lotor.” The miserable Galra stated, ushering Lotor towards the exit. Lotor blinked a few times, allowing himself to come back into the moment.  
   
Lotor followed the miserable Galra to the medical bay to be examined, his eyes hollow and distant, however his expression held no grief. He could not show any, not without worry of needless prying eyes and questions.  
   
The miserable Galra left Lotor alone in his room to heal in isolation. That was when his tears began to fall, and the curses flew from his lips in hushed whispers. When his grief and sorrow could finally wash over him without worry of persecution, without worry of someone finding out what Ryn had truly meant to him.  
   
With Lotor finally alone he was allowed to mourn the love he never got to keep, and to regret not saving sooner. He allowed himself this brief moment of weakness, in hopes that it will steel his heart for the future, temper it and make it stronger in order to be able to handle any more hardships that may come his way.


End file.
